The present invention relates to an improved vessel for containing molten material and including at least one discharge assembly for discharging molten material from such vessel. The present invention particularly relates to a matallurgical vessel and further particularly to a tundish for achieving multi-strand casting for casting identical or ently configured steel shapes, for example for casting plural continuous strands, possibly having different cross-sectional configurations. Yet further, the present invention is directed to such a casting plant wherein each strand there is provided at least one discharge block or discharge assembly formed of a refractory perforated brick and a refractory nozzle brick installed in the perforated brick and having a discharge opening for discharge of the molten material, for example molten steel. Yet further, the present invention is directed to an improved discharge block or discharge assembly for use in such a vessel, particularly a metallurgical vessel, and further particularly a tundish.
According to the state of the art, a tundish for casting one or more strands having an I-shaped cross-sectional configuration is provided with a pair of discharge blocks or assemblies. The two discharge assemblies are fixed at respective positions of the tundish for achieving casting particular desired cross-sectional configuration. In other words, the two discharge assemblies for discharging a given strand configuration are positioned relative to the tundish and relative to each other as a function the particular cross-sectional configuration to be cast. If different cross-sectional con figurations, for example I-shaped, are to be east neously, the respective discharge blocks or discharge assemblies for each configuration to be cast have to be positioned correspondingly at the tundish, both with respect to the longitudinal alignment thereof and also with respect to the transverse alignment thereof. The discharge opening of each nozzle brick is arranged concentrically of the respective discharge block/assembly and must be along the center line of the particular strand configuration/profile to be cast. As a result, to be able to achieve normal production capabilities, it is necessary to provide a plurality of discharge blocks/assemblies that are mounted interchangeably to the tundish to achieve different cast configurations. Aligning of such plural discharge blocks/assemblies is cumbersome and time-consuming, and thus delays conversion of a tundish from casting of one profile/configuration to another profile/configuration.